wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Runningfireclawheart/Roleplay Rules
Here is a blog about roleplaying Clans, and about everything having to do with it. Here are just some things to keep in mind about roleplay when you do join Clans and such. Enjoy it! Roleplay Rules *'Please, no cyberbulling users', at all. Or you were be blcoked. *'And please don't be off-topic', stick with the current subject. If there is not much of a topic going on, and it has been inactive for while, start a new topic. But make sure it is at least a little like past topics. *'If you have to say something that is not about warriors, like that you have to go or have a comment about the roleplay, put it is these ()' or say it in the talk of the page, but only put it in the talk of the page if it is importent. Otherwise, put it in these: () *'Please do not roleplay a cat that has not been approved, or that belongs to another user', if the said user allows you to roleplay the cat, then that is a different story. *'Be PG' You can put in battles, and gore and that kind of thing, but keep it pretty low, any higher then what would be considered PG will be deleted, and please no swearing at all on roleplay. *'Keep text-code low' Only use text-code if you yourself are saying it as you, the roleplay cat is not alowed to say text-code. (This also applies to gonna, wanna, lemme, and such. Say, 'going to' 'want to' 'let me' and that stuff) Clans, groups and afterlife and such rules *'If you want to make your own roleplay Clan, group, tribe, afterlife or other type of roleplay '''ask an admin and/or B-crat who is active, wait for the said user to respond. It is very unlikey that you will be allowed to do this, as it may become inactive. *'Please keep your cat in one roleplay''' You can have a lot of roleplays cats, but you can't have, say Frostheart in both RockClan and ShadeClan. *'Please keep your animal the same rank' Please do not change the rank on your own, If you want the rank to be changed, ask the owner. But no not ask the current roleplayer of the leader, only the owner can allow the rank to be changed. Joining Rules *'Ask first' Ask on the Roleplaying Join Page to join a Clan, or afterlife, or a group, for 'Other' you can join without asking. *'Add your cat to the page' There will be a page that talks about the roleplay you are joining, this page should have a list of the roleplay cats in that Clan, group, other, or afterlife. Please wait for approval of the cat before adding it. *'Add said things' Make sure the character name(s) are added (that is all names the names that the character has has had) and the character's rank history (And the cat's current rank), and roleplay it is joining, and your sig when you want to join a Clan, group, other, or afterlife. And what the cat looks like, and it's gender. High Rank There are four 'High Ranks' Medicine cat apprentice, medicine cat, deputy, and leader. If you want a high rank, please talk it over with an admin on there message wall rather then on the RPing join page. Pleading for a rank will only make it less likely that you will get a high rank. Often, all high ranks are taken. If you want a high rank you must: *'Have been on the wikia for a fairly long time' At least a three weeks, preferred more. *'You must have had other cats before' It can be in the same or in other Clans, just you can't have your first cat have a high rank. *'Must edit daily for two weeks' For your cat with a high rank, and other cats. Cats with high ranks must be active. *'Check with the Clan's owner first' Even if the Clan's owner is not an admin, you must ask before getting a high rank in there Clan. By 'owner' I don't mean the leader, but the own as mentioned on the top of the Clan's page. *'Remember that high ranks are often taken' If none are open, you can be put on a waiting list. *'Know that just becuase you are a leader of a Clan, that does not make you the owner.' You can't add anything to the history, premote any high ranks, decide what the territory looks like, make a map of the camp, anything like that without the owner alloweing it. *'If you are inactive for two weeks your highrank will be taken away' If you have a leader, deputy, medicine cat, or medicine cat apprentice rank and are inactive for two weeks the highrank of the cat will be taken away. The cat can remain in the Clan, but must be a normal warrior or apprentice. If you are active on the wiki but don't roleplay, or our active but only roleplay other Clans for two weeks, then the rank will also be taken awa. But you if roleplay that Clan and just not your high rank, then you can keep the high rank until it go's on for a month, in which case another cat will take over. *'You may have the same high rank more then once' and you may have the highrank a bunch of times in a row. If someone tells you that you can't have a highrank again, unless it is someone who is leader or deputy of the wiki, then the said person is wrong, and you are allowed to have the rank. Cat Rules *'Cats should look realistic' We are not going to make you show a picture that matches the description of every cat you make, but if the pelt seems strange even if it is colors that a cat can have, if the patteren seems off, we might ask to see a picture of what the cat looks like. If the cat has purple or pink fur, it will be declined. Some colors might get confusing, some cats are a shade of gray that looks blueish, and this is called blue. Some cats do have reddish fur, just called red. If someone declines your cat for having a strange pelt color when you meant a real color, like reddish or gray-blue, then please explain what you meant. It was likely just an honest mistake. Eye colors are: yellow, blue, brown, green, gray, black. Pink or purple eye colors are asked not to happen. *'Cats should have Clan names' This means something wild cats would know about, such as something forest related, and maybe something like heart or pelt. If the cat has a human name, then it should be a loner or rogue. Cats also need both a prefix and suffix. *'No perfect Mary-Sues' Cats should have flaws, if the cat is evil then it should also have good sides. Making a cat with no flaws or no good traits is unrealistic. The cats don't have to have the same amount of good traits and flaws, but it is a good idea for them to be pretty close. *'A page is suggested' Though it is far from needed, having a page about the cat with helpful infomation and art that shows what it looks like, and details about the personality, can be very helpful. Please use the Project Characters/Page Format which was the included template. This can copied and pasted directly. You may add things to the page format on your page, but don't change a lot, and it may only be changed on your page or pages. *'Don't refrence ages other cats have if you don't know the age' If you have cat that is a senior warrior, and someone else has a cat that just became a warrior, if you mention that the cat who just became a warrior is older then your senior warrior it will add confusion. Check the cats page to see the age. If the cat does not have a page or no age is mentioned, ask the user on his or her message wall. *'Three cats per litter only' There can be one or two kits as well, or any number of still-born kits. But the most kits that can make it past kithood, which is six moons, are three. Roleplay High-Rank Waiting List This is a waiting list. A lot of people want High-Ranks, but often times these ranks are already taken. When this happens this means you are put on a waiting list. (But you must choose a certion Clan to be on the wating list for, like you can't become the deputy of CaveClan when it becomes readay, unless you are on the waiting list for CaveClan) What happens when you are on a waiting list? Medicine cat Apprentice: When the medicine cat dies the apprentice will take over, if the medicine cat apprentice dies before the medicine cat, he/she will then train a new apprentice. The next time a medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice dies then a new medicine cat apprentice will be selected, if you are on a waiting list then the current medicine cat will have to choose one of your cats as the next Medicine Cat Apprentice. Medicine cat There is really no difference then being on the waiting list to be medicine cat apprentice, the next time a medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice dies in the Clan you want to be medicine cat for you will become the medicine cat apprentice and when you comeplete training will be the medcine cat. Deputy If a deputy becomes inactive or dies or if a leader dies then right after that a new deputy must be made. If you are on the waiting list to be deputy, then as soon as a new deputy must be made it will have to be one of your cats. Leader The same thing that happens when you on the waiting list for leader happens when you on the waiting list for deputy, as soon as a new deputy must be made it will have to be one of your cats. Once the current leader dies one of your cats, the one who is deputy, will become the leader. If you would like to become part of a waiting list, first check to see if the spot is ready, if it is then no need to be put on the waiting list. Contact the Clans owner, do not contact the Clan's leader unless the Clan is being ruled by the owner, and ask to have the rank. If there is a waiting list, ask to be put on it. You can request it be a special cat, or just one of you roleplay cats. Below is a the waiting list. (Medcine Cat is 'MC' Medicine Cat Apprentice is MCA Leader is L and Deputy is D these are what the high rank are referred too as) ShadeClan: MC: None MCA: None L: None D: None CaveClan: MC: None MCA: None L: None D: None DawnClan: MC: None MCA: None L: None D: None StormClan: MC: None MCA: None L: None D: None RockClan: MC: None MCA: None L: None/See in deputy D: Wolf Category:Blog posts